


closet

by umiwomitai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, i don't even know it's just a stupid idea about stupid boys who kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: Doyoung has been Johnny's best friend for longer than he thought possible, and he has been through more than he wishes. But waking up to his friend sleeping in his closet with no idea of how or when he got there has to be on the Top 5 list of the weirdest things he has ever seen him do.or the fic where Johnny gets drunk and makes jokes about closets





	closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again, your local idiot who impulsively writes about JohnDo with no obvious reasons.  
> This is inspired by a random post I saw on Internet, so the "guy calls his best friend to tell him he's drunk and in his closet" part actually happened to someone, out there, in the world... Anyway, it's kind of stupid and not that funny but I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> (english is not my first language so please excuse any mistake / weird sentence)

He isn’t really expecting much from this day. 

It’s sunny outside but just windy enough to make him want to stay in, so he decides to simply sit in bed and spend his day wasting his time watching videos on Youtube and playing The Sims. That’s what he has planned for himself, at least, as he is looking through the cupboards to bring snacks in his room before retreating there for the whole day. 

But this is not what the universe has planned for him. 

He’s opening the door of his room with his elbow, arms full of food, when he hears his phone ring from where he left it on his bed. He sighs, putting everything down on his bedside table, before looking at the screen. What the hell does Johnny want at 9am on a Friday?

“What do you want?” he asks directly when he answers the phone, slipping under his covers. 

“Haha… Listen, Doie. Don’t panic, but I’m in the closet.”

Doyoung sighs the biggest sigh that’s ever come out of his mouth, and starts rubbing his temples. It’s too fucking early for Johnny’s dumbass jokes.

“Johnny, we already talked about your stupid closet jokes. They are not funny.”

“I’m serious, Doyoung my love. I’m in your closet.”

He almost doesn’t believe him, because it wouldn’t be the first time Johnny bothers to wake up this early - early for him at least - just to joke around and make fun of Doyoung’s reaction. But somehow, he notices his best friend sounds too drunk over the phone to be able to joke like this, so he decides to turn off the radio and walk to his closet. 

Of course, when he slides the door open, Johnny is very much there, all smile and teeth and gums and bad breath, curled up at the bottom of the closet because he’s just too big to fit properly. Doyoung is torn between yelling at him while kicking him in the shins or just closing the door and pretend he’s never seen him. After spending the whole week working late to make up for the mistakes of the new trainees, he doesn’t have the energy to put up with his best friend’s buffoonery. 

“Hey.”

“You fucking idiot. What are you doing here? Fuck, how did you even get here?”

“Hm, I have a spare key and your apartment was closer than mine.”

He almost slaps him in the face at the obvious logic of his answer. 

“God, give me strength… Johnny, that doesn’t explain why you’re in the  _ closet _ , and not like, on the couch or my roommate’s bed.”

Johnny looks at him for a full minute, analysing his sentence over and over, before he finally understands his point.

“Owwwh. Yes. That. Hm, well, I wanted to talk to you, but then… you were asleep. Which I understand, it was almost 5am.”

“And because it makes so much sense, you decided to just sleep in the closet, right?”

“Ugh… honestly, I’m not really sure what I meant to do here. Can I come out now?”

“Sure. But don’t you dare make a stupid joke about-”

Doyoung says this a little too late and he watches Johnny stand up and lean on him with dread, before he hears him whisper in his ear: 

“I’m bi, Doyoung.”

“I hate you.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a big glass of water and a long shower, Johnny is now curled up in Doyoung’s bed, nursing a mug of tea while he watches his friend play The Sims. It’s almost like Doyoung had planned his day to be, if having a giant take most of the space in his bed isn’t considered a big inconvenience.

Johnny is randomly telling him anecdotes about the party he was at the day before, a colleague’s birthday party. How he got drunk playing stupid games. How this boy made him laugh so much he almost peed his pants. How he suddenly decided to come and see him because he missed Doyoung. 

“I wanted to invite you but you’ve been so busy lately, you’re always tired.”

“Yeah well, it should slow down once the trainees are accustomed to the office, I guess.”

“Hm… we don’t even do our usual movie night on Tuesdays.”

“Are you pouting? Oh my god, Johnny, you’re pouting.”

Johnny mumbles that he is not pouting, but Doyoung knows better. He pauses the game, puts his laptop down on the floor next to his bed, also puts away Johnny’s cup of tea before laying down in the bed and taking his friend in his arms. 

“You’re such a baby sometimes.” 

“Only with you.”

“Oh, I’m honoured.” 

Johnny giggles - literally  _ giggles _ \- in Doyoung’s neck and it tickles him so much he scrunches up his whole face. They stay like this for a long time, revelling in the warmth that comes with their embrace. Doyoung realises that Johnny is right after all ; he’s missed him. 

It’s happened a lot since Doyoung started to work at the local library. They’ve been planning and hosting a lot of events since the start of spring, which requires time, organisation, and new staff that needs training. He’s been caught up in work and what little he has of free time is spent putting order in paperwork, his apartment, or simply resting. Somehow, whenever he was free, Johnny would be busy, so they’d just end up rescheduling their movie nights again and again, without ever having them. 

It’s times like these that make Doyoung grasp how much he depends on having Johnny in his life to feel more at ease, happier, safer too. Because despite not being able to see each other, they still text and call each other, support each other, love each other, and it’s the thought that he’ll eventually get to spend time with Johnny that gets him through the days. 

He’s an idiot, a tall cheesy boy with clumsy legs and clumsy hands and big grins that display how hilarious he thinks he is, and Doyoung has laughed at his jokes way too many times. He’s glad that he’s met him, and he’s glad that he’s put up with him for so long, because everytime he thinks about what his life would be without Johnny, the answer always ends up being “ _ empty _ ” or “ _ sadder _ ”. He isn’t sure that’s a very platonic way of thinking about his best friend, but none of them cares. 

“What are you thinking about ?”

“You,” he answers immediately, and snickers at Johnny’s proud and goofy smile. 

“Damn, you really love me that much?”

“I think I do, indeed. Doctor, is it serious?”

Johnny straightens up a little, leaning on his elbow to put his hand on Doyoung’s forehead with a fake worried face, and then gasps. Doyoung, laying down fully on bed, just laughs at his antics. 

“I think you’re too far gone, sir. I’m afraid we’ll have to give you an emergency treatment.”

“Oh god. Is it dangerous, doctor?”

“Very much,” and he’s saying this with such a serious face Doyoung is having a very hard time trying not to laugh out loud. His face is probably red now with how he’s keeping himself from laughing and his eyes are glowing with tears and joy. It feels like the old times, when they used to stay up at night in high school making each other laugh like crazy. 

“What is the treatment?”

Johnny leans towards him, approaching his ears, and Doyoung feels that this might be going a little too far, this might be going over the boundaries of their friendship, but he can’t find it in himself to care. The boundaries have always been more or less blurry anyway, so what could happen at this point? Nothing bad, he tells himself. Johnny could never hurt him, never would. 

“Kisses,” Johnny whispers, and he feels himself shiver at his voice.

With his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, smiling through it, he pulls a little on his friend’s neck to look at him in the eyes, and whispers back:

“Go on then. Cure me.” 

And they kiss, even though they know they shouldn’t. And they kiss, even though they know they wouldn’t if Johnny wasn’t hung over. And they kiss, even though friends don’t kiss like they do. And they kiss, because that’s what they want and that’s what they miss and that’s all they need. 

Kissing Johnny is a little weird, because Doyoung has thought about it so many times, and they’ve talked about it so many times, that it almost feels like a joke. They’ve laughed about it, Doyoung has seen him kiss so many people too, just like Johnny has seen him kiss people, and it’s not a foreign idea to them. But doing it, together, laying down in Doyoung’s bed with no other goal than kissing each other because they want to is something else. It’s different, almost ridiculous, barely believable. 

Doyoung ends up pushing Johnny away after some time.

“You’re crushing me, you moron.” 

Johnny laughs his stupid happy laugh and leans on his side to look at Doyoung through his lashes. 

“Sorry.” 

“You’re not.”

“I’m not.”

They look at each other, before laughing out loud, and they resume kissing until Doyoung complains about Johnny completely messing with his plans for the day. 

“What, you’re telling me kissing your very handsome best friend wasn’t part of your plans? I’m deeply offended.”

“Oh my dear, I’m only a fool for you and I barely dare dream of it.” 

“Really?”

And just with this word, it gets way too serious for Doyoung’s liking. It’s never like this between them. It’s smooth and easy, words flowling and feelings following. It’s just enough of what they need, of what they crave. It’s never awkward and uncomfortable like at this exact moment, with Johnny almost sitting next to him, eyes round and lost, and with Doyoung leaning on the wall, lip bitten and hands fidgeting. 

Doyoung decides he hates this, and that telling the truth is the only way not to wreck it all into pieces. It shouldn’t be difficult, right? He always only tells the truth to Johnny, because there is no point in lying, not to him, and not to everyone else. So why is it so hard to form sentences when he looks up at him?

“Really…” he whispers, not looking away. “All those times I said I’d kiss you if you asked me to, I meant it. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Johnny doesn’t move, doesn’t say a word, and almost doesn’t breathe for what feels like a century long. Then he smiles and Doyoung feels like it’s even worse, because now he wants to kiss him again. 

“Well, all those times you said you’d kiss me, I was hoping you meant. I just never dared to ask you.”

“You’re an idiot then,” Doyoung complains, crossing his arms against his chest and pushing Johnny’s legs away with his feet. 

“That’s what I wanted to do yesterday. That’s why I came here. But then I saw you asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up anymore, so I thought of this stupid joke about coming out of the closet, and kinda fell asleep there.”

“Why are we even friends? You’re a disaster.”

He laughs out loud and despite Doyoung shoving him away, he lays on him again and nuzzles his neck, his cheek, his nose until Doyoung lets him kiss him again, and again. 

“Just friends?”

“I suppose friends don’t kiss each other.”

“I suppose they don’t.”

They smile at each other, and when Doyoung breathes in, he doesn’t feel uncomfortable anymore, except for the obvious weight of Johnny’s body on his. They go back to their previous position, Doyoung playing and Johnny sipping his now cold tea while scrolling on his phone. It feels almost like nothing has happened, and that’s probably true. It was just there all along, after all, growing between them as they were themselves growing up. 

“Can I tell Yuta about us?”

“Hm, whatever.”

“Let me just call him then.”

When Johnny calls Yuta and tells him, very proudly, about how he came out of the closet just for Doyoung - quite literally -, he almost regrets everything. But for now, he has a day off to make the most off, so it’s a problem for tomorrow. 

But for now, he has Johnny next to him, and it’s not much of a problem anymore.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is just JohnDo kissing. I spent half of my day on this and I'm very proud. See you again soon with another stupid fic ! *disappears behind curtains*
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
